


Dinosaurs

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Two times Barry and Iris bond over the twin's love of dinosaurs.





	Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the story is inspired by a rattle my three month old nephew has, and the second part is because I've always wanted to include The Runaway Dinosaur in one of my writings. I hope you enjoy! :)

The twins are becoming more and more alert with each passing day. Currently, one of their favorite toys is this little fluffy green dinosaur rattle.   At just over three months old, the babies are working on voice and sound recognition. Unsurprisingly, they are best at recognizing Barry and Iris’s voices because they have already grown incredibly attached to their parents. Right now, Barry is sitting in the living room, trying to get the twins’ attention by waving the dinosaur rattle and smiling at them.  After a few seconds, Donovan looks at his father, his green eyes wide with content.

“There’s my mister big eyes, I knew I had your attention, Little Man.” Barry says proudly.

The little boy is followed by the sound of his sister’s soft coos that she always makes when she’s happy. “What’s up, pretty girl, do you like playing with the dinosaur too?” Barry asks his baby girl, who answers by giving her daddy her best toothless smile.

Barry grins, “I thought so.”

 A few moments later, Iris walks through the front door and sets down her work bag, before quickly going to join Barry and the twins in the living room. “Babies, I’m home.” She singsongs only to be expectedly answered by the biggest baby smiles the world has ever seen, and a kiss on the cheek from her husband.

“Hi Iris, we missed you.” Barry sweetly replies.

“How are the twins? I see we have got the dinosaur rattle out yet again?” Iris teases. 

“You know they love it.”  
“Yeah, I guess they do, but they have so many other rattle toys, and we always use the dinosaur.”

“It’s soft, and it has a hole in the middle so that they can wrap their tiny little hands around it, it’s a very practical toy.”

Iris giggles. “Orrr, you want to turn them into little genius nerd kids like you were.”  
“I don’t think I was that bad, Iris.”

“Mhmm.”

“I wasn’t and your just jealous that you can’t get the kids to sit still while you read them, Dr. Seuss, your childhood favorite author.”

“All jokes aside, I think it’s really sweet that you have something so special to bond over with them.”  
“Yeah, me too. Just look at their precious little smiles.”  
“I guess I could give the dinosaur rattle a try then.”

Barry smiles. “Yes, victory!”

 Iris picks up the rattle and smiles when she sees Donovan try to reach for it. “Silly boy, you wanted to steal the dinosaur from your mama, huh?”  she teases, kissing her son on the forehead.

“I told you it was their favorite.”  
“Say, stop being so silly, Daddy.”  
“Teaching my son to gang up on me, are you?”  
“Just playing with you, baby. We like to make your cheeks turn pink, it’s cute.

“Is it now?”

“Yes, but not as cute as our kids playing with this dinosaur rattle, I love to watch their eyes sparkle.”

“We made the cutest little babies in the multiverse, didn’t we?”

Iris laughs, her husband can be quite the adorable nerd sometimes. “Oh no, you’re not trying to teach our children the multi-verse theory already, are you?”

“No, of course not, I think we should stick to something a little more basic, like the sound that dinosaurs make.”  
“Okay, you had me worried for a minute there, babe.”  
“What do you think guys? Can you say rawr, huh? That’s what dinosaurs say.” Barry coos, as he rawrs and the twins erupt into fits of tiny little baby giggles.”

Iris smiles, her heart warming at the sight in front of her. “I’d say that’s close enough, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh yeah, most definitely.”

XXX

It’s eight o’clock on a Monday night and the twins are tucked into bed all warm and snugly, ready for their nightly reading of _The Runaway Dinosaur,_ which has become their favorite book. Barry and Iris are very happy that the kids love bedtime stories, but it especially warms Barry’s heart to see his own children have such a big love for his childhood favorite book.

“Daddy, can we start the book now?” Donovan asks, his green eyes especially bright.

Barry smiles. “Not yet, Buddy, we have to wait for your mommy to get back with your teddy bear, remember he was in the wash.”

“Oh yeah.”

A moment later, Iris returns to the twin’s room, gently placing Donovan’s teddy bear into his arms. “Here you go, little love.” She says, kissing him on the forehead.

“Can we read the story now, Mommy.” Dawn asks her mother.

“Of course, baby girl.”

“Once there was a little dinosaur called a Myosaur who lived with his mother.” Barry begins.

“One day he told his mother ‘I wish I were special like the other dinosaurs’.”  Iris continues, as she and Barry always alternate lines when reading this book to the twins.

“If I were a T-Rex, I could chomp with my ferocious teeth.”

“‘But if you were a T-Rex,’ said his mother, 'how would you hug me with your tiny little arms?’”

“'I wish I were an Apatosaurus,’ said the little dinosaur, 'so with my long neck I could see high above the treetops.’”

“'But if you were an Apatosaurus,’ said his mother, 'how would you hear me in the treetops when I told you I love you?’”

“'What makes you so special, little Myosaur,’ said his mother, 'isn’t your ferocious teeth or long neck or pointy beak.”

“What makes you special is out of all of the different dinosaurs in the big wide world, you have the mother who is just right for you. And who will always love you.” Iris concludes, kissing each of the twins on the nose.

“I love you, Mommy.” Donovan says, pressing a sticky kiss to his mother’s cheek.

“Aww, I love you too, sweet boy, you sleep with the angels, okay?”

“Always do.”  
“Night Mommy, I love you.” Dawn finally says, wrapping her tiny arms around her mother.

“Thank you sweetie,  I love you too, and you sleep with the angels too, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And guys, don’t forget to tell your daddy goodnight.” Iris gently reminds the kids with a smile.

“Night Daddy. I love you. Dawn says, pressing a sloppy kiss to her daddy’s cheek.

“Yeah, night Daddy, I love you.” Donovan adds.

“Goodnight guys, I love you too.” Barry says,  giving each of the twins kisses on the cheek.

“Daddy?” Dawn asks, her little eyes sparkling.

“Yes, Princess?”

“Do you think we are all just right for each other, me, you, Mommy, and Donovan?”

Barry smiles, putting a hand on his daughter’s heart. “Yes, I do, of course I do, you three are my world, you know, that right?”

Dawn smiles. “I do, Daddy. I promise.”  
“Don’t you ever forget that, okay. I love you.”

“I won’t forget. I love you too, goodnight, Daddy.”

“Goodnight my little dinosaurs, it’s time for you to close your eyes, okay? I love you both so much.”

 Iris smiles at the sight in front of her. “Night, babies.” She says, switching off the lights as Barry leads her out of the room.

 

 In the living room, things are quiet for several moments before Iris finally speaks up. “Bear, what’s on your mind?  I know that look.  You’ve been thinking too much for the past few minutes. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just, they’re growing up so fast.” Barry sighs

“I know they are, but they will always be our babies, I think you know that.”

“And…” Barry mumbles softly.

“What is it, baby?”

“Reading them that book, it makes me miss my mom…”

“Oh Honey, you don’t have to read it to them every day if it’s too hard.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just that I wish that they could meet her, that she could see our perfect little family.”

“I know, believe me, baby, there’s nothing I want more for you.” Iris says, taking her husband’s hand  
“You always understand me, and I love you for that.”  
“I Love you too. And you know what, I know that your mom is so proud of the father and man that you have become, I can feel it every time you read them that book.”  
“I like to think so too.”

“I love you, Barry. Always.”

“I love you too, Iris. Thank you for being just right for me.”  
Iris smiles, “You’re welcome.” She says, kissing Barry on the cheek, and she thanks her lucky stars, that one day she finally decided to give that book a chance, and that she was given the perfect little family that’s just right for her.


End file.
